


This is Your Fault

by pinkglitterings



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Human AU, Smut, a little tang, just a dash of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkglitterings/pseuds/pinkglitterings
Summary: Poppy is feeling a little somber, so she confides in the only person she knows she can be herself with.
Relationships: Branch & Poppy (Trolls), Broppy
Comments: 27
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

Poppy was a sunny landmark in Troll Town, everyone knew this. 

She was a bright-eyed heir to the throne of the town’s mayor, Peppy: or better known, her humble father. 

Throughout Poppy’s high school years were dozens of weekend parties, scrapbook club meetings, and skipped classes to catch creek teach yoga in the park for his off-period. 

She had surprisingly high grades, bordering the low eighties to high nineties, all the while maintaining a high social status amongst most of the students at Trollz High school. Her originally hazel hair- stripped and plastered a pink to be seen miles away- and that’s just the way she liked it. 

She liked who she strived to be-no, she LOVED it- being the pink frazzled party girl was the very definition of her existence, and she put as much glitter on her freckled cheeks as her dad allowed to prove so. Every step was a skip, every word was a song, she was happiness itself. 

But here she stood, as a freshly depressed college freshman, at the door mat of a very grumpy-yet wise- troll. She stood at his door as the grey sky roared into a drizzle, pink figure small as she sunk into the blue hoodie she wore. 

_Why am I here again?_

As soon as high school ended, Poppy’s life honestly couldn’t get any better, school only took four out of the seven lovely days of the week-leaving three to party- and do homework. The snack pack was as strong as ever, hosting weekly parties, meeting Biggie and DJ Suki for the occasional coffee date, and now attending some of Creek’s yoga sessions in approval. 

Everything was great. Everything was finally coming into place. 

But something was missing. 

Maybe it was the thrill of sneaking out of 7th period to see Creek, maybe it was the agonizing wait of the entire week to dance at the end of a Friday night till she couldn’t see straight. 

Or maybe. 

_Just maybe._

It was the absence of the biggest grump her eyes had ever laid on. 

Believe it or not, Branch was in most of Poppy’s classes in high school, so what came with the abundance of seeing each other almost daily- was a sense of familiarity between them. 

Poppy befriended most of her classmates instantly, and of course loved having the snack pack in some of her classes as well, but the classes she had Branch in, she tended to stay close to him. 

In partnered assignments, big group projects, or even on the daily to jot notes. She would sit next to the little ball of negativity, being the ray of sunshine herself, she thought it would be a splendid idea to spread her positive fallout. 

Most days, there would be no conversation at all. 

On some, she would get the occasional grunt. 

But the rare ones, oh boy, those special days he would converse back in snappy sarcasm she lived for. 

“Okay, OKAY, Poppy. I know you have a strong tendency to wear a face full of glitter everyday-but can you please not purposely dip it into a flask full of damn acid??” He says sharply under a pair of dirty goggles 

“But, Branch! How else am I supposed to come up with the most indestructible set of glitter this world has yet to know, if I don’t test the ones I’ve made?” Poppy practically jumps in her seat in response 

“Would you rather it be glitter, or the F you get on this Lab, completely annihilated?” He retorts 

“Maybe both.” 

Branch gives a look of disgust.

Poppy grabs the tiny cylinder of home-made decor in a jolt and tosses the entire portion of glitter into the boiling flask. 

“Poppy WHAT are YOU DOING?!?!” Branch flails his arms in a panic trying to reach for tongs in attempt to pluck the building glitter out of the flask 

It’s safe to say that day didn’t end as planned. The class was evacuated as there was glitter acid foam growing by the seconds, and a very steamed Branch and Poppy were glued together in a month’s worth of detention. 

That was just one of the many moments they’ve had, 

they shouldn’t even mean all that much to her. 

Poppy lifted her damp head at the moss-colored door of Branch’s apartment 

_It’s okay, you can do this, it’s totally normal!_

_Just a friend visiting another friend, you do that all the time!_

Poppy lifts her arm in a weak attempt, hesitating as her knuckles almost meet hardwood. 

_Just knock. You miss him and you know it._

_But what if he doesn’t miss me? I know he doesn’t._

She takes a long sigh. 

_Knock, Knock, Knock!_


	2. Chapter 2

Branch was, well... alive, to say the least. 

He was a freshman at the nearby community college, taking his basics, still undecisive of where he wishes to take his future. 

Life was ok. 

He was working at a florist’s shop down the street from his apartments, surprisingly, the selling of flowers could support his dimly lit one-bedroom home. 

He was grateful. 

He is grateful to be alive. 

After the passing of his grandma, life had been rough, living with friends to eventually a group home. But being in a household of ten, five of which were under the age of seven, was in the simplest statement: a nightmare. Now nineteen and having the wits and saved up cash to ditch the old home, he was surviving on his own. 

After high school ended, he was eager to start a new path, but shortly after, he started feeling emptier and emptier. 

He knew the reason why. 

He didn’t want to admit it, admitting it would be acknowledging it, and acknowledging would be accepting the simple truth. 

He missed Poppy. 

At first, he thought it was just the lack of exposure to the outside. 

He thought he wasn’t keeping himself as occupied as he could. 

_It’s just allergies._

But as more time went on, the deep sadness he held grew stronger, and he begun to catch himself thinking about the pink gumdrop. 

How she would sit next to him in every class they shared, and how he would face her just enough to catch the small smiles that flashed across her face. 

How he would glance at her silly bands bounce with every scribble she made. 

And when she’d talk, she would turn to him, one look in those big bright eyes-all he could do was grunt in response- after all, how are you supposed to speak to a Princess? 

Their times shared were as minimal as they could be, to her probably. 

But every interaction they had made his chest swell, made his face heat from embarrassment. 

Hell, sometimes he felt like he couldn’t even breathe next to Poppy. 

He would never admit it- but from the first day of 1st grade- when he first saw her smile, something cracked within him. 

Since then, all he could do was melt at the sight of her flamboyance, she was everything opposite that he was, but the way she made him feel in an hour was ten-fold of what he felt in the portion of an entire year. 

Maybe it was the glitter trail she left behind, possibly the sweet sway of her happy voice, or the jump his heart made in attempt to leave his body when she dyed her hair pink. 

But he was always entranced with the happiness. 

She was happiness itself, possibly the little of happiness he had in him, 

but he’d never admit that. 

Why would she ever want to spend any of her time with an asshole like him, anyway? 

It was a very gloomy Sunday afternoon, the forecast was cold and rainy, just the way he liked it. These were the perfect days for a good movie and cup of coffee, and maybe even a few paragraphs of writing. 

He had still adored poetry, but only in independence, he couldn’t expose the secret of him actually being a big-hearted sap. 

Coffee had been brewing, and Branch was browsing, excessively pressing the buttons on the tv remote. 

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Branch froze. Was that the maintenance? 

He thought mindlessly as he stepped toward his door in curiosity. 

He hadn’t received any notifications of a check-up, and he hardly made any noise, so it wouldn’t be a complaint. 

He groaned in the possibility of an introduction of a new neighbor. 

He peeked through the door hole. 

_Oh my God._

He felt like passing out. Pulling away from the door, silently screaming, he frantically paced back and forth. 

Hands in his hair, the pace of his breath quickened. 

_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God_

_Wait._

_It’s raining._

_And it’s cold._

_…_

_Oh my gosh, open the door! You jerk, she’s probably freezing!_

Quickly turning back towards the door, he takes a look down on his trembling frame, and back towards the door. 

_First time Poppy’s seen you in a few months, and you’re in_ _a white-tee and cat pajama pants._

_Nice._

He takes a final groan of frustration and unlocks his door. 


	3. Hey

Sure, Poppy knew what being nervous was like, there’s always that underlying concern of one of her cupcakes burning a little too crisp in the oven. 

But **_holy shit_ ** _,_ was she really feelin’ the burn of it today. 

To the growing sickly feeling in her gut, Poppy wasn’t surprised that the door hadn’t been opened, after minutes have passed, she started to shuffle in her spot. Wondering if he was even home, wondering if she should just go on home. 

_Click, Click_

Poppy’s head snapped upward 

And was met with another pair of eyes, in a deer in headlights sort of expression. 

_Holy heck, were his eyes always that pretty?_

Poppy was in awe, his icy blue eyes were a breath of fresh air, sincerity spread from his look alone. She felt heat rise in her cheeks, and her clenching hands. 

Was she even breathing? 

“Poppy? What are you doing here? How did you get here??” Branch puzzled. 

Poppy flipped an internal switch she wasn’t aware she had, and laughed a buried, bubbly snort. 

“I walked, duh!” she responds in a fit of laughter, and with a perky swing of her hands 

Branch’s eyebrows shoot up in concern, fully opening his door, exposing his frame. 

“What the _hell_ , Poppy?! I-It's cold! And raining!” Branch shoots his hands at her damp forearms, gently pulling her inside. 

_She was in heaven._

Facing a giddily, widely smiling Poppy, Branch pauses. 

_Was she in a fucking trance?_

She gives a hearty laugh, one that drowns out the sound of the rain. 

… 

Branch squints at her, and chases the open door, locking his choice. 

“What the _fuck, Poppy?”_ he shakily breathes out 

He grows the courage to turn from the door, facing a very damp, _very_ smiley Poppy. 

“You could catch a cold, how long were you out there?!” He steps toward her wet frame 

She suddenly feels like a toddler getting lectured by a parent after getting lost in the store for about 2 hours. 

“You could LITERALLY have been exposed to every kind of bacteria, you could get cancer from the acid rain!!” he rants, throwing his hands up in expression 

“And all you wore was this thin hoodie? Well, I sure hope you rolled in a MUD puddle before you got here- that'll really build your immune system- oh wait that’s right, you’ll be _dead_ before you reach that stage!” 

Poppy quickly stepped toward his raging frame. 

“What would you have done if I _wasn’t_ here, did you even think about that?! You would have had to walk back in the rain! Are you even liste-” 

Diligently closing the gap between them before he could refuse. 

Branch shut up. His topic completely tossed out the window with the graze of cold hands and painted nails against his hot cheeks. He was silenced by plush lips against his own, and was currently not aware of the planet he was on- or the wobbly legs that started to fail his frail form. 

As quickly as the kiss started, it had ended. 

Poppy pulled away just enough, cold hands still cupping his tan face, to gaze into those endless ocean eyes. 

Branch’s eyes fluttered open, not completely aware of the situation just yet, he stared in a mix of a thousand questions and fear- but mostly, the yearning of strawberry freckled lips on his. 

“W-Wh...I....” 

Poppy’s smile falters, she hadn’t thought about what she would do once she got here, but it certainly wasn’t this. What did she just do? 

She didn’t know. 

She just knew it felt right. 

She wanted to kiss him. Poppy wanted to kiss Branch.. 

_I want to kiss him again._

Branch brings his hand up to his hair, trying to regain _some-any-_ composure his body was willing to give him. 

So, he was currently having a stroke, his heart racing and breathe hitched at an incredulous rate, he was gently swaying in place from the wobble of his legs. 

_What the fuck just happened?_

“Uhm.. W-what was I saying?” He manages to squeak, hand on head, blinking hard until he was sure what he was seeing was real. 

Poppy was inches away, her hair was damp and draped methodically across her pink face. After a few heavy seconds of feeling her breath tickle his face, his eyes snapped wide open. 

Branch practically jumped across the room whenever the situation hit him, shakily grabbing a nearby chair to maintain his balance, he stared at Poppy in fear. 

“Y-Y-you-….. You k-kis... you _KISSED_ me.” A hand was brought to his mouth, burying his face. 

“I-I... I swear that was NOT my intention coming here!” Poppy shakes her hands. 

“O-okay I’m SO sorry, I-I came here because I wanted to check on you! It’s been months since the last time I saw you-and-and I wanted to! I know all we ever did was joke around, even though most of the time you didn’t really talk back” She flashes a small laugh 

“B-But, really! I still see you as a good friend of mine, I always have! and DO NOT-” She heavily stomps a foot. 

“TELL ME WE ARE NOT- WE SO ARE! So, this” gesturing her arms between them. 

“is totally normal!” she flares her arms in the air. 

Branch shoots his head up in disapproval, his face is entirely red, wrinkle lines bold at the frustration on his face. 

“THIS...” re-gesturing his arms at the situation. 

“...HOW IS THIS NORMAL?!?!” He squeals out a bit too loudly. 

Poppy- not having heard his repercussion “A-And honestly, bud’...I.. I think I’ve missed you?” 

Branch holds his breath, he regains enough composure to look at her frame once more. 

“O-okay... hear me out. After graduation, I was having a good time, a great time-actually! I started college, I hang out with my friends, even make time for myself! But out of NO WHERE, bam!-” she waves her hands in exaggeration. 

“I get hit with this wave of.. Of...” She looks up outside of Branch’s apartment window 

“Grey.” Branch responds 

Branch looks up into her eyes, almost desperate. 

_S_ _he couldn’t possibly be feeling that too, could she?_

_No._

_Really, she’s just_ _hitting a_ _bump in the road_ _, why the fuck does she think it has something to do with_ _me_ _?_ _I_ _was just a background character in her story, there was never any real meaning to the interactions_ _we_ _had, stop_ _giving into the bullshit_ _._

Poppy snaps cheerily in agreeance. 

“Ahh. There's the word. But, uh, yeah.” She shyly stares to the carpet 

“I didn’t think much of it first, but th-then I started having dreams about you-” her face reddening as she stutters. 

“They’d be of us in class, you staring, and me pretending I don’t notice.” She stares wide eyed at his flustered cheeks 

Branch just died. He can’t breathe. Shit. Shit. Shit. 

_Ugh!_ _Of course,_ _she noticed, and she still treated you like you weren’t a disgusting piece of shit!_

_“_ But then... u-uh..” Poppy picked at her nails 

“Th-they went.... uhh.. Further?? Than.. That.....” 

Branch, not thinking he can even handle the rest of what Poppy is about to say, sits to avoid stumbling from loss of legs. 

Still having his full attention on her, she continues “WOOo...” she faces his ceiling and shakes her hands 

“ALRIGHT, just say it Poppy, COME ON-” silence drowns a moment or two 

“W-We had a spicy moment!” She yells and retorts to shielding her face with her hands. 

Branch is... not here. 

He isn’t anywhere. 

He can’t go into what in the HELL of whatever THAT means-he is radiating too much heat to handle, and his clothes are starting to feel just a little too tight- all he can do is glide the palms of his sweaty hands down his cat pajamas, hoping she wouldn’t explain any further details. 

“Okay” Branch manages a whisper 

“A-And Branch...” Poppy whimpers 

Oh, God. She’s continuing. 

“I really fucking liked it!” She tears her hands away from her face, and takes a step toward Branch 

Branch flinches in his seat when she takes a step forward, gripping on its edges for dear life. 

_What._

_What is happening._

_“_ B-Branch... I may not have known it then, but dammit, I LIKE you!-” She takes another step forward. 

“Your sarcastic remarks, how you’re genuinely caring deep down... your beautiful tan skin.” 

Branch was frozen. 

“I can be myself with you entirely... and I feel _good_ when I’m with you. It feels like I’ve clicked into the other puzzle piece I was supposed to fit into! Does that even make sense? Oh- I don’t even care- I like you!” Poppy is practically shouting at this point. 

“And man- that dream I had just... PROVED that feeling... your hands were on me.... a-and we were enjoying ourselves. I was enjoying myself.” Poppy dares to step closer, directly in front of Branch. 

Branch stares up at her, completely speechless, no longer capable of thinking any common sense. 

Poppy stares into Branch’s eyes, with a look most fond, hoping what she was feeling would reach him. 

“I want you to want me.” Poppy says breathlessly 


	4. So, uh, I like you too.

Knowing she had snapped their fate shut, Poppy stared into Branch's eyes as if they were a lifeline of their own. 

  
She knew what she said was spoken out loud. 

She knew it sounded desperate-dammit she wanted him to know-whether he liked her or not she wanted Branch to know. 

  
Couldn't believe it was actually happening-or if it were another God-forsaken lusty dream. 

  
Either way, she craved any of the amount of attention he gave her, and she had no idea how much she wanted it until he opened that door. 

  
Branch wore an unpleasant look, he was mortified. 

  


_What was happening??_

  
He woke up, brushed his teeth, made coffee, in full expectation of a dull day. 

Did he fall asleep? This couldn't be real. 

  
The thought of Poppy having ANY positive thought towards the grump made him snicker- _this wasn't true. I'm making her think it is. Fuck._

  
She was standing directly in front of him, 

  
He was staring up into those pink orbs he could never respond to. 

His heart hammered at his figure, fingers white at the pressure he applied to his chair, he couldn't come up with a word in the world. 

  
He grunts. 

  
_Really?_

  
_Fuck you._

  
_That's all you can give_ _her?_ _This Goddamn, beautiful pink angel comes to your door,_ _declaring a part of herself in full form_ _after walking-who knows HOW long in the rain_ _, and all you can respond with is a fucking noise?_

  
His hands grip even harder at the sides of his chair, he pushes himself up a bit in hoping that this would disrupt this dream. 

  
It didn't. 

  
And Poppy was still there, lips beginning to falter at his hesitation. 

  
He grew a look of concern, and tossed his head down in a long, shaky sigh. 

  
She was so close. 

The top of his hair was grazing her damp hoodie, even after an incredulous walk, he could still smell her sweet pea scent. 

  


He was unwinding. 

  


The wall he'd spent years building was now nowhere to be seen-for he had absolutely nothing to say back to the pleading girl in front of him. 

  
_Fuck._

  
How could she do this to him. 

  
With a weak sigh, he finally speaks, head still turned down. 

  
"Poppy..... I don't know what-or-or WHO made you believe that shit.. That you could EVER l-li......" 

  
He sunk his head further. 

  
He couldn't finish his sentence, his lips begun to wobble. 

  
"You don't like me.-" his eyes scrunch in protest 

"You don't. I'm an asshole, a rotten grumpy troll and you are the epitome of sparkles and-and glitter!" He yelps, to his surprise. 

  
"I HATE glitter,-" he snaps his head towards her gaze. 

  
"I-I don't like partying, or-or loud music, and certainly not dancing!" 

he lied. 

  
Branch always wanted to dance. 

  
He'd sometimes-okay, MOST times- imagine the neon girl swoon in his arms, dancing their hearts away in an impossible night. 

  
Beads of sweat sparkle the glow between them, he'd stare at her in awe, with every swift spin he wish he could give her. 

  
He had seen their hands touch, and feet sync, hundreds of times in his head. 

  
But this. 

  
This was just taunting Branch. 

  


"S-so just fuck off already, stop messing with my head and go back to what ever-where ever- you came from! You DON'T like this!" he makes a gesture with his shaky hands towards his dying frame. 

  
Tearing his gaze away from her in a heated scowl, it was as much painful as it was embarrassing to be in the position they were in, it seemed she hovered in even closer into his personal space. 

  
Her radiating warmth made his body plead. 

  
Every fiber of his being was screaming at her, daring her to step closer. 

He scrunched himself in a flustered slouch, eyes screwed shut. 

  
_Stop it._

  
_No._

  
"Branch...." Poppy sliced his thoughts in two. 

  
She loomed closer. 

  
Branch's head snapped forward, his breath hitching. 

  
Her hand finding purpose on his left shoulder, she shifts her weight to step atop his legs. 

  


Branch is vibrating. 

  


Poppy's hand burning into place of his shoulder, he stares dumbfounded, his eyes trying to take in as much of the scene as he could. 

  
Branch was practically staring at the ceiling to glimpse a clue on Poppy's face, desire was plastered in her eyes. 

  
Branch's air was stolen, having to catch his breath from her sudden movement. 

  
_Holy shit._

  
_What the fuck is happening?_

  
_Poppy's on top of him- POPPY IS ON TOP OF HIM._

_What the FUCK._

  


Sirens began to ring in his head, Branch knew this wasn't good. He had known Poppy for so long-but for her to do this- to show up at his apartment, UNANNOUNCED and vulnerable? 

Almost in a pleading trance to be wanted, to be needed, and not by Creek. Not by Dj, or Guy Diamond, or-or Biggie. 

  
By him. 

  
By the crispy troll of the batch. 

  
Here she was-beaming a gaze down on him- too intense for the skin he was in. 

  
His entire body was on fire, his heart hammered at his weak figure, and his pants were.... 

... 

What... 

  
Fuck. 

  
Oh, fuck! 

  
Needless to say, pajama pants were not restricting in any way, and Branch's sudden predicament exposed just exactly what he was feeling. 

Heat was radiating from between his legs, he was a solid- poor, princess dominated- troll. 

  
Poppy knew what she was doing. 

  
She liked seeing him crumble. 

  
Branch shivered at the thought. 

  
_Wait-no!_

_Don't feed into this!_

  
He catches attention, trying to solidify it into place. 

  
"P-POppy.. Get off." He lifts his hands to push in protest-but having zero area to touch that wouldn't push him over the edge into a frenzy of hormones- he stayed frozen in place. 

He winces in embarrassment. 

  
He wants to go away. 

  
He wants to hide and pretend today never happened. 

  
He wants to touch happiness. 

  
Hands still idle, at the sides of Poppy's hovering figure, she trails his arms with a finger, gently placing her hands on his. 

Guiding his trembling limbs onto her waist, she stared back in a satisfactory smile. 

  
Branch yelped once his fingers reached contact with her waist, she was so close to him. 

  
The worlds of the universe started to collide for Branch, as he saw the nearly impossible-Poppy lowering herself to sit- on his fucking lap. 

Slow as molasses, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and lowered her waist onto Branch's undignified heat source. 

Branch left his hands on Poppy's waist-unable to move any part of his body at the moment- as she finally landed on his.... 

Poppy was evil. She was stricken with an overwhelming aura, bleeding into Branch's own. Her half-lidded gaze made his stomach pool in pleasure. 

  
Branch had stopped breathing, and had bit on his lips shut to conceal ANY response from the traitorous little fuck she was sitting on. 

  
"Mmn..." Poppy hummed, as she bravely rolled her hips on Branch's now, full erection. 

  


_Oh fuck._

  


_O h f u c k._

  
"Uhnn.." Branch couldn't conceal the backlash of pleasure pooling his stomach, he threw his head back, avoiding the deadly eye contact the girl had created. 

  
He wriggled under the weight of Poppy, making her shoot a glance up in response. 

  
Branch shakily brings a hand to his eyes, covering their shame. 

  
"S-stop..." He weakly attempts. 

  
"I don't know about you, bud'... but this little guy seems to say the opposite" she points beneath her. 

He shoots a glare from under his lifting fingers, plopping his quivering hands at the sides of his seat once more. 

  
"Poppy... I don't know what you're doing but, I can't. I really can't." He huffs out. 

Poppy, still having her arms at his neck, begins to twirl little pieces of his unkempt hair. 

  
Branch, completely melting at Poppy's touch, shivers. 

  
What was she doing to him? 

His member pulses under Poppy, yearning for the same attention. 

  
"Branch.... I-It's okay if you don't feel the exact same way I do. You don't have to, I know me coming here was a total mess,-" She leans in to nearly a whisper at his ear. 

  
"-but I just wanted you to know before I regret not ever telling you. I thought you deserved to know." 

  
_Are you kidding me,_ _Poppy._

  
_Can't you tell how I feel by what you're sitting on?_

_You're practically pressing yourself onto my whole heart, right now. I'm a mess._

Branch takes a sharp inhale, finally landing his sight at the orbs that have taunted him for years, now more than ever. 

  
"P-Poppy..." He trails 

  
This was it, Branch. 

  
Here she was, fully couraged to put her heart on the line. 

  
Say it, too. 

  
"I-I... I can't really think of a time that I didn't feel that way about you." 

  
A beat. 

  
Poppy freezes, eyebrows shoot up in response. 

  
Not seeing her shift any time soon, Branch continues. 

  
"Poppy, fuck, I-I've always liked you!" 

Breathless, he's unsure of whether he should press on or not. 

  
"From the very first time I saw you smile, you were the only thing to give me the slightest twinge of happiness- of hope!" 

Poppy flinches at his volume. 

  
"Every interaction we've had-glitter bombs, scrapbook messes and all- I've only ever enjoyed.-" he snickers 

  
"I-I actually don't mind the glitter anymore." He gazes fondly at her face, daring to touch what was only meant to be admired, he brings his hand to her soft face. 

Wrapping his clammy fingers in her hair, rubbing the sole of his thumb against her glitter specked cheek. 

  
"I kind of like it." He smiles fondly, 

heart thumping, feeling the first wave of a stress-free breath in a long while. 

  
It is he who holds the half-lidded gaze, as Poppy takes a few moments to digest. 

  
Poppy liked Branch. 

  
And apparently, Branch liked poppy too. 

  


_Holy, shit._

  


Poppy's plush lips start to lift from their corners, as a genuine giggle built into a fit of bouncy snorts and whispy laughter. 

  
"Holy, shit, you like me!!" Poppy rejoices. 

  
She starts to bounce in her seat, absolutely beaming atop the grumpy troll. 

  
Branch winces at the sensation, completely awed on the cute, clueless troll. 

  
He sighs. "I really do." 

  
_She has no idea what she does to me, huh?_

  
"S-so all the snappy retorts?! Always denying every party I invited you to!!" She prickly stated 

"An act. Come on, Poppy, I had to have SOME sort of wall to refrain from being too obvious." He replied 

  
He gently pressed on. "But honestly, I mostly felt incapable of befriending someone like you." 

  
Poppy's head tilts in protest. 

  
"I-I mean, seriously! Why would a precious girl want anything to do with someone who treats everyone like shit?... I thought.. If I push everyone-even you away, it would at least keep you from the ball of negativity that I am, so you'd never feel sad in your life.-" Branch looked down 

"I never felt like I was enough of happiness to be next to you..... but, I really do, want to try to." 

  
He gives a sheepish grin, "I want to be happy with happiness itself." 

It was Poppy's turn to be speechless, only having it in her to reconcile in pure joy. 

  
Branch wanted to be happy. 

The grump of Troll town wanted more than to be secluded in his own space forever, he desired a life, a love. 

  
Poppy's love. 

  
Her bubbles were contagious, having Branch wrap his arms around her in a fit of healthy laughter. 

He grabs Poppy from under her thighs, and stands up in a moment of pure bliss, he spins her methodically. 

  
Laughing like a couple of mindless idiots. 

They pause with a much-deserved hug time, at long last, Branch had missed her hugs. 

  
Branch, having completely forgotten just how damp Poppy really was, became very aware of the poor girl's shivering state. 

  
Branch stares at Poppy, in some newfound feeling 

  
"Hey, psycho, let's get you out of those clothes." Branch smiles warmly 

  
Poppy snickers along. "Wow, literally couldn't wait a second longer for you to say that, bud'. Thought our little friend here was gonna combust!" 

She reaches downward to give Branch's demeanor a little slap. 

  
He muffles in a wide-eyed panic 

  
"hOokAyyy, not what I meant-" Branch squeaks. 

Having totally forgotten about his....."issue" down there. 

  
He places Poppy down from their expressive hug, and gestures her to follow him into a closed door. 

  
She gladly obliges, and nods. 

  
Grateful, for a friend as good as Branch. 


	5. Go a little further

A soft click tolls as the door seals shut.

Branch's hand lingers on the door knob- the situation finally sinking in as soft pitter patters sprinkle at the window of his bedroom. With a shaky inhale, he turns to face his biggest fear: a derpy faced, shivering gumdrop.

Somehow in his dimly lit room, she was as sunny as ever, completely changing the atmosphere they were in. This was no longer his room, it was a playpalace Poppy had all to herself.

Her presence itself brightened a room far greater than any light alone- it was kind of blinding actually. Finding her way towards a tall bookcase, brushing her fingers on the spines of old books, teetering in wonder. 

Branch didn't own much. His room was the average carpeted flat, with a full-sized bed hugging one side of the room, bookcase hung across the other. With a dull-wood polished dresser partnering his bed and a stagnant teal lamp sitting atop it.

All the more, igniting Poppy's curiosity towards the grey Troll. She wanted to re-open what he was trying so hard to conceal, to support a rising fulfilling Branch in all his glory. Cause by golly- that's just what he deserved.

_I want to help him........ Branch out.. Tehe.._

Distracted by the thought, she stops in her tracks when a warm hand paused at hers.  
Snapping back to reality- she sees tan hands cup her own- meeting a very inviting, VERY blue set of eyes. He was beautiful. He was truly the secret treasure at the end of her rainbow.

She still had so much left to discover about Branch, she knew he was so much more than the facade he shielded himself with. More than the held back laughs and grunts.

She wanted to explore every part of him.

_Oh gosh- do I want this boy._

She smiles in response to his welcoming touch, putting her other hand over his. "Have any cat pajamas for me?" She rings.

Flushed, he gives her a glare with a puff of his lips. "Don't underestimate me in these. You have no idea of the agility given by fluffy cat trousers." Pointing a finger, he retracts his hand from hers, turning towards his dresser.

As he pulls a drawer to venture through, her smile widens from an evil thought.

"If it's agility you care about-" she trails towards his vicinity. "Why don't you juuuuust..." Eyes rolling towards the ceiling

"Take them off?" She casually suggests.

Branch freezes in place. Color draining from his body.

"Surely having no barriers whatsoever would leave you allll... aerodynamic-y" she continued with a roll of her hand

_Oh gosh_

_Oh boy_

_Delightful._

Was this even legal? Was making a person's blood pressure jump higher than 180/120 allowed? 

He daringly turns his head towards the perky pink, with a look of fear under furrowed brows, staring innocently as if she wasn't exiling his well-being.

"Give me your pajama pants." This time, she demands. With a look as casual as selecting the flavor of ice cream behind a counter.

Heat begins to rise within Branch. He wasn't quite sure where it started, but his entire body soon buzzed in excitement. He was scared, oh my god he was absolutely MORTIFIED. 

Not just at the fact that he questioned this situation was happening or not at all, but of insecurity in himself. He wanted Poppy to touch him. He wanted to be vulnerable in front of her. He wanted her to do whatever the hell she wanted to with him.  
But was he ready for his shield to be peeled from its place? What if Poppy changed her mind and didn't want Branch after all. This could all just be in heat of the moment- to scratch an itch Poppy had held- and then soon throw him away when he'd given her every part of him. 

But all the more, he was entranced at the girl in front of him, willing enough to give her everything he had throughout his doubts- the girl he'd plead to the Gods to love him back in his dreams- the sun he'd wish would shine on him every day.

So with the tone of her words, he was cast under a spell. Branch's hands, without consent, slowly snuck under his shirt, landing with a light grasp at the hem of his cats.

"Okay." His voice cracks in a soft whisper.

  
Poppy, already mentally preparing for a comeback against the snappy boy, really had NOT expected him to venture anywhere near compliance to her demand.

But here she stood, watching Branch slowly pull his pants downward.

She gulped, finding her mouth to be dryer than usual.

 _Huh._

Branch, to his suprise, was no longer trembling. He was exposing himself to Poppy. _This was fine. It IS fine. Yup. See if she likes what she gets! This is it!_

He was trailing his pants down towards the lifting point of his legs, peeling one leg out at a time, finally fully removing the article of clothing Poppy demanded.

He folded the legs of his pants into a neat square of fabric, lifting his head in a heated fluster, tension grew thick in the air as his eyes found hers.

He stepped towards Poppy, and non-chalantly tossed them her way.

"Here ya go." He chimes in a smile of satisfaction.

Poppy- having her mind FUCKED from all perpetual sense- fumbled her hands in poor attempt, missing the fabric entirely, catching the air it left behind as a soft ''tuft" hit the carpet.

"U-uh, sorry." She chases the dropped fluff, flashes of Branch slowly stripping fabric over and beneath tan flesh replaying in her mind over and over...

_Fuck, Branch._

_Your dick is bulging in those underwear, how the hell am I supposed to think now??_

_Like_

  
_It's right there._

  
_Sticking out inches in front of you._

  
"I-I..." Poppy stutters

Honestly, if Branch was this irresistible having clothes on, just what the hell was she going to do if he took them all o f f ?  
A rising heat began to build in her stomach, and blossom in the forbidden space between her legs.

She decides to remain silent, as she felt the oozing tension that backfired from her plan.  
Poppy didn't expect to become so... Awkward? I mean what did she expect? She had just asked Branch to strip in front of her, and hell, he did.

_Welp._

_Guess I'll do it too!_

  
With a sudden rush of excitement, Poppy quickly peeled blue skinny jeans from her legs, kicking each foot out to shake off the nerves that climbed her stomach. 

Branch's breath paced quicker by the millisecond, Poppy was undressing.

His eyes glued to the kicking of her feet, he painfully tore his gaze from her long, looong legs. Bringing a hand up as a barrier between his eyes and her lower half.

Butterflies were swarming within his stomach, his lower half becoming more and more rigid to its core.

God, there was so much pressure in between his legs, he can't hold back much longer.

Branch needed her, needed her acceptance and love, longing for those long legs on his once more.

Poppy didn't think about this.  
She wasn't all too thrilled with the idea of being exposed in front of Branch, what if he didn't like what he saw?

Poppy flopped the fluffy fabric of Branch's pajama legs outward. Lifting a leg to be worn.

"Don't." Branch croaked.

The desperate plea sliced the thickened tension between them.  
Leaving Branch an even darker shade of crimson, but nothing less of a piercing icy gaze, his eyes were in full focus searching hers.

Poppy lowered her leg, left gawking at the demand.

Branch spoke breathlessly, "Leave them off."

With a tone of voice like that, Poppy would have taken all of her clothes off then and there if he had asked.

Out of her control, her eyes wandered to his exposed flesh-his legs were thin, but he had strong looking thighs that looked juicy enough to clench for the rest of her days. She would die for those thighs.   
She couldn't refrain from trailing to the melting point of his body. He was wearing grey underwear, his... 

"Uhhh..." Branch fidgeted from being monitored, face boiling in heat, staring up at the ceiling-to the walls- anywhere else to avoid the cause of his underwear about to implode. 

Poppy took a step toward him, for they were across the room from eachother.  
Branch snapped from any distraction, right back to Poppy's gaze

"What about your shirt?" She questioned

"WhAt ABOUT my shirt??" Branch's voice cracked as his heart jumped to his throat, arms flinched upward.

  
"Branch-gotta admit you look de-LICIOUS in white cotton-" Poppy exaggerates with throwing an a-ok hand remark.   
"But I think it'd look even prettier on me." Her hands criss cross to the edges of her blue hoodie, teasing Branch with a look, slightly lifting the dampened fabric upward.

"Don't you think?" 

Poppy, tugging on the rope of an already ringing bell in Branch's head, is teetering just a little over the line of his own insanity.  
He looks down at the grip of her hands, and back to her face, once over, twice over.

 _Anything she wanted_.

Branch crosses arms of his own under white cotton, having his shirt off in a mere blink of Poppy's eyes, he tosses the shirt a bit rougher than intended onto the edge of his bed. Completely ignoring Poppy's request.

With a short jolt of electricity, Branch braves the confidence to race towards Poppy.

_She wants a tease? I'll give her a taste._

With a refrained "Mmfph!" Poppy's face was yanked in a flash of tan hands and blue eyes, into a hard lock of the lips.  
Branch's hands were cupping her face entirely, having his fingers interlocked with silky pink strands.

Their first kiss was a hush of lust, but their second kiss was nothing short of a yearning fire, Poppy's grasp found themselves at Branch's waist.  
His message was soft, desperate, and luscious. He swooned into her usual coyly plastered face, as their kiss deepened.

Poppy, no longer wide eyed at the sudden move, sunk into Branch's tilting head, a shiver travelled her melting frame.

And apparently, a wandering pair of hands.

Branch released an airy moan, his cupped hands beginning to lower onto Poppy's neck... Poppy's shoulders....

She flinched in their kiss when his fingers begun to trace the outline of her stomach. Branch paused, and broke their kiss apart.

With fluttering eyelids, he smiles coyly as he slowly walked backwards towards his bed.

He gave a small laugh.

Poppy, having no air in her lungs, takes a loud inhale through her mouth in a heated fluster. 

"W..WhAt..???" Poppy yelped

She had no idea what just happened, but she most certainly did not want it to stop. She squints tauntingly at the satisfied boy, she'd been teased by the biggest wet blanket in town, what was she to do now?

  
Having her deepest thoughts repressed from the moment she met Branch, Poppy was on the edge here, on the edge of Branch's bed.

She had walked towards the fidgeting boy, his legs halted against the bed frame, she proudly left him a wobbly mess yet again. Inches away, Poppy decides to take action.

As quick as she was clumsy, freckled hands failed a swift attempt of lifting her blue hoodie. Crossing her arms at the hem of fabric once more, a thread stops at a nag of her blue headband.  
Struggling to pass the hoodie over her covered head, she huffs in defeat, Branch watches her with admiration, entertained by her struggle.

 _This is priceless, I'm in love_.

Branch pulled the fabric back onto Poppy's neck with a wide smile, and gently plucked her flowered headband, placing it on his own Raven hair for safe keeping. With partnered luck, Poppy successfully lifted the final barrier between Branch and her favorite bra. 

When the dampened blue hoodie was tossed to the floor, Branch hadn't fully processed what was exactly happening until it was right there in front of him.

Poppy was undressed.

_Oh..._

Branch's mind was drawn wild at the meer eye contact she gave him, waves of heat rippled throughout his entire body, refusing to gaze below Poppy's shoulders. 

He takes ragged breaths, looking down onto her perfectly glittered, flushed face. Branch could feel every beat of his heart hammer at his body, feeling a rise of nauseousness at his throat, never in his life had he pictured this moment.

And now that it's happening, or at least he thinks it is, he is paralyzed at the thought of scaring her away. She was a star, meant to be admired but never neared, in fear of her breaking at his touch.

"Branch." She whispers with a tone unknown

Poppy's hands trail her own back, fumbling at the band of her...

_Oh wow_

_Oh no_

_Ohhhh noOoo_

_Nope!_

"WhAt, what are you doing??" Branch heeves, accidentally tipping backwards, his arm grasp at whatever is closest.  
Poppy squeals as she is dragged by a festering Branch, landing with two hefty grunts at the soft sprain of mattress springs.

Poppy had already unclasped her bra before the handsy boy dragged her into a mess of limbs.

Branch was staring wide eyed at the girl on top of him.  
Her thigh was grazing at his peeking erection, throbbing against the warmth.

Fuck.

Branch lost his focus, becoming dizzy at the situation at hand.

Poppy stared back

Well, fuck.

She had Branch pinned, his arms facing up at the sides of his head, chest and stomachs pressed together, her frail frame was atop his own.  
Having herself propped up from her elbows, Poppy decides to take her chance at what she's been dying to explore. 

Branch's heart flips. Poppy's fingers land at his neck, grazing downward at his collarbone, tracing its outline. His breath hitches at every new inch she invades, trailing goosbumps. Heavy breaths rise and fall with Branch's figure, Poppy's fingers gently smoothing over his puffing chest. Eyeing his every gush of reaction at the sudden exploration, Poppy looks up into his eyes, hand slowly gliding onto his stomach.  
Branch was spellbound. Completely hypnotized at the antsy girl on top of him, fingers trailing his boiling skin, leaving flutters at her touch, his stomach ignites a heat that Poppy was far too close to relieving. 

"Ah.." Branch flinches as Poppy's fingers linger at his abdomen, centimeters away from his trousers.

"P-poppy.. y-you're gonna give me a heart attack if you go any lower." He scrunches his eyes in embarassment

She starts to trail a finger even lower, nearly meeting the hem of his cotton.

"W-wait! I-I-" he quickly takes hold of her wrist, before she can reach any lower

Left as a vibrating, breathless body, with a weak grasp at Poppy's wrist

"W-what are we doing. What is this? I-Is this really happening?? What were you just about to do?" He stutters in a jumble of questions

His body was burning, desire was brainwashing him, not entirely sure of what he stopped her for. Branch's body was yearning for Poppy's, his brain in attempt to comprehend the scenario, his skin itched under hers.   
He licked his lips, preparing for the worst of what she wanted to do, he was already dying at this point anyway. 

  
_A little love wouldn't kill you._


	6. Pre-mature and slow paced

Branch, eyes rolling to the back of his head, could see colors fly.

Since Branch's stammer had ended, Poppy immediately took hold of his wrists and pinned them down to his sides.

Giving him the answer he needed without any word spoken.

Starting from his neck, streaming all the way down to his stomach, inch by inch, Poppy littered Branch in tiny pecks. Ending each stamp with a "pop" of her lips.  
Each smooch lingering longer than the last, she had climbed downward, kissing just above the hem of his now damp trousers.

Branch heaved inward, legs unintentionally widening, lingering for an even softer trail of kisses to continue downward.

Branch was transported to a place unknown, a place of wonder and all things nice, a place of euphoria that screamed _Poppy, Poppy, Poppy!_  
He was slowly but surely being entirely consumed by a girl who downed an entire dozen of chocolate frosted cupcakes in one sitting.... and loving every damn second of it. He wanted her to defile him, scratch and bite at his boiling skin without second thought, wanted her to claim him as her own without hesitation.

Poppy wanted to see every flustered look that came across Branch's face, his every reaction becoming as addictive as freshly iced cupcakes. She wanted to be every cause of reason for an escaped whine, or low groan that could simply not be contained. Branch's voice was poetry on its own, each hitch of his breathe leaving a whisper of muttered words.

Kissing his neck

"Uhnh..."

Kissing his chest, gripping just a little harder onto his wrists

"A-Ah.."

  
Kissing just above his secret treasure, hidden and claimed by the vibrating gumdrop, hot heavy breaths were hitting his abdomen. Branch's appendage violently twitched at her warmth.  
She smiled, pride pooling her stomach knowing in full, it was her that made Branch's member twitch, with only a few movements on her own.  
Releasing his wrists, Poppy dragged her long fingers in the same route her puckered lips went.

"Huhh! P-Poppy.." He whined in desperation, a plea for her to get closer. His fingers twitching in response, the growing urge to run his fingers through her pink hair as lively as ever.  
But Branch was limp, entirely dominated by Poppy and welcoming her every move with a half-lidded gaze and affirming nods. 

Her face lingered just above Branch's grey underwear. A mere few inches away from his extended member, it was practically popping out of his trousers, begging to be touched. 

Not breathing and currently not feeling the violent beats his heart was taking, he daringly veered his eyesight down at Poppy.

_Oh my gosh. This can't be real._

Poppy was sprawled along Branch's lower half, strands of pink silk wildly scattered her freckled face. The light of a thousand sunsets luminesce from her pink orbs, flickering sparks in the dark pit of Branch's core, as if she were hitting flint against steel to relight a fire in him that burnt out long ago.

She was looking equally as fervent at Branch, eyes in search of the answer she questioned.  
She was breathing for him, every touch, every longing look rejuvenating his body admist his stupor.

"God....You're beautiful." Branch bearly managed a whisper, not able to resist reaching toward her face to push rebellious strands of pink aside.  
  
Whether this moment in time was reality or not, Branch was determined to make it their's, he wasn't leaving anything left unsaid to the only girl he'd loved.  
His fingers slowly trailed down her cheek, softly tracing her jawline, stopping the tips of his fingers directly under her chin. 

Poppy was in a daze, having her head entirely held by a brush of fingertips below her chin, breathless at his touch. "You too, Branch." She tenderly huffed. Her eyes squint in the smile that spread across her face. Branch taking the opportunity to finally meet what he adored most about Poppy, gently placed his palm against her cheek, holding the girl's smile.

_Okay._

_I can die right here, right now._

  
Without warning- Poppy wraps her hot hand in force around Branch's cloth-shielded member in swift motion.  
Branch retracts his hand from Poppy's face and jolts himself up onto his elbows, deadly electricity shoots from the pit of his stomach down to the tip of his member. Branch's eyes search the room as his mouth opens to release his pleasure, not having it in him to release a plausible noise, his fingers scrunch the sheets under him. 

Branch threw his head back, searching his ceiling, gasping for air. 

"UNnh..Haa...... Ah..!" Unable to refrain himself from moaning at every pant, he scrunches his shoulders closer to his head, eyes screwed shut at the sudden action.

_Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!_

_Fuckufjcufjcucj_

Whatever in the fuck-call it witchcraft or possible mind control- but whenever Poppy's slender fingers made contact with Branch's dick, every single thing in reality sunk around him. He couldn't see, he couldn't hear, nothing except the immense amount of pleasure building in his abdomen-at the sight of the love of his life- putting her hands on him.

Poppy-the most perfect human on the planet, damn near the whole universe- dared to cross the imaginary caution tape Branch had set even farther than before and pressed on longer distances in stride, dismissing that there was a line all together.  
She pressed an even harder grip onto Branch's dick-sunk in fingertips and the slight indentation of painted nails lightly piercing him- was now wildly twitching under her hardened grasp, ready to explode right then and there. 

Her change in force crossed his imaginary line all too far, as Branch begun to grow extreme heat from the core of his abdomen, feeling her fingers twitch at the length of his member.

"Oh-fuck- fuck! Poppy I-I-haa!" Branch was in a euphoric prison, only able to push so far, unable to stop breathing in unision with his whimpers.  
Head thrown back, uncontrolled panting took over his entire body, he reached for Poppy- flailed his arms for anything he could get a solid grasp on.  
He was climaxing. He couldn't stop it, God-dammit he didn't have enough of his breath to tell Poppy in time, the feeling of her fingers on him made him finish in seconds.

The front of his grey underwear was entirely drenched- only a few seconds after her grip hardened.

....

  
...

  
Poppy was silent. Hand on his still spewing member, starting to nudgingly rub the tip of her forefinger over the wet-stretchy fabric from the base of his tip, down his length.

Branch gasped at the gesture, placing his violently shaky hands over his entire face.

  
.....

  
This was pathetic.

He couldn't look at Poppy.

Branch-admist his wonderfully pre-mature ejaculation- was being closely monitered by the brightest thing in the room.

_Branch was sensitive to her touch._

_Got it._

_Branch heeves his back with deep inhales an exhales._

_Yup._

_Branch's voice in the state of euphoria was the most beautiful fucking thing to ring in Poppy's ears._

_Yeah_.

His lashes fluttered, his fingers lost and needing an aid to hold, like a new-born puppy. Tips of his raven hair stuck to his dampening forehead, as if every pore on his body was in release, the climax rippled waves in his body in full.  
Branch was truly unique, a pure soul exacerbating beneath the touch of another, he spoke a story in volumes of his release. His longing for Poppy's skin against his, the need to be caressed ever so gently by the soft pink of her fingertips, how his love for her was truly undying in its excitable nature.

Branch was beautiful.

Poppy wanted to taste her new-found beauty.

...

 _..Oh fuck_.

Suddenly- beginning to feel his underwear being peeled from his own body- his boiling buried gaze snaps back to Poppy's wandering eyes.   
Incredulously, she was taking off his underwear.

  
_Well._

_Would you look at that_.

  
Finally, the final layer of cloth that had been seperating Poppy from Branch's dignity was being lifted, with a stringy thread of his climax and a small jump of his manhood, Poppy stared in complete awe.

Holding his breathe till he felt the burn of his lungs, he gawked back at Poppy. Being entirely exposed as she began to stand, pulling his underwear down and off his remaining figure, she tossed the measley fabric onto the floor. 

Meeting Branch's mortified gaze-all he could feel was shame- he didn't last long at all. This was a ground-breaking new low all on its own, _might as well add "can't last for three seconds!" to the list, why not!_

_What was she thinking?_

_Is she just going to go home after this?_

_God. I hate myself!_

Before Branch could continue internally brewing, Poppy lowered herself onto her knees, atop his built-up mess. Her head lowered itself in grace, tongue poking its way out of plush lips, making contact with Branch's sweet skin.

Poppy was licking the semen off of Branch.

_Holy fuck._

"W-what-you- no you don't- ah!" Branch was hushed by Poppy as she grasped his wet member yet again- bobbing her head for her tongue to trail from his testicles, taking her time to mouth them whole, to slowly climb his coated member.

Holy shit Branch was in heaven. He was out, dissipated entirely from the state of consciousness, he never believed in out-of-body experiences until this very moment playing in front of him.  
Somehow even after his climax, spewed drops of new fluid began to fall from his tip at the touch of Poppy's curious tongue, at this point he had no control over his own body.   
Branch's entire form was under the full control of happiness, having to deal with whatever his body reacted towards her, which will probably be a constant loop of erections, immeasurable stuttering and fits of disbelief for the next 24 hours.  
  
Maybe for the next week.

Probably the next few months.

Poppy's tongue was hot to say the very least, caressing in slick and slow care, tasting the spew that brewed in Branch since he laid his eyes on her.

She sucked gently at his tip, careful to be kind after its unload, as if trying to drink any last reminisce of his embarrassing release. Branch couldn't believe what he was seeing. 

_This girl, is going to be the very death of me_.

Unable to contain the pleasure she made him feel, he released long soft moans at every inch her tongue rolled.  
Under, around and atop Branch's member, Poppy licked up any last drop of his sweet climax.  
With one final bob of her head, Poppy puckered her lips around Branch's tip and retracted with a "pop!" of her caramelized lips.

Branch whimpered.  
His body sunk into every crevice of his mattress, entirely immobile after the intimate tongue session. Unable to even begin to comprehend the situation at hand, he takes long breaths to calm his heart.

"Mmmm... You taste like Mapel Syrup!" Poppy chimed.

Electricity re-jolted all the way up Branch's spine as he snapped his dead gaze toward Poppy.

Forget about soothing my active heart attack, take it Poppy, take every single thing I have and claim it as yours. I don't need it. All is Poppy. I don't accumulate blood cells, syrup runs through my veins. 

  
"I-I....I do??" Branch replies with air he forgot he had.

Poppy, slowly crawling onto all fours over Branch, was smiling that classic plastered smirk she always held whenever she had gotten her way.

"Mhmmm.." She cooed as she crawled upward to the point where her face hovered over Branch's, stopping to take a good long look into his eyes, her smile widened further at the flutter of his eyelids.  
She loved seeing him like this, she never ever pictured this moment occuring between them, but damn was she glad it did. Poppy loved to watch Branch squirm beneath her, hearing his breathe hitch at her sudden movements, blue eyes evading hers from embarassment, able to fully consume the emotions of this beautiful boy. 

_What a world_.

Branch hadn't spoken since his earlier response, no longer having the confidence to press a further conversation from his little incident. But Poppy really didnt mind.

_It was kind of cute, actually._

  
Poppy was still hovering over Branch, eyes lulling over raven side burns, tan chubby cheeks and a wide bump of a nose. _Branch really was a gem, how in the world had he not been taken yet? At the very least how has he not been hunted by some boy crazy girls- this man was a blue eyed hunk with a voice of an angel- not to mention his great sense of humor._

_His underappreciated style._

_How he's so always at the ready with a snarky comeback that'll leave you laughing back on it in the middle of the night._

There were so many things not wrong with Branch, she questioned how she never saw what was in front of her until it was taken away. Poppy wasn't perfect, but she knew perfection when she'd see it, why didn't it click for her whenever she saw Branch every day?  
This boy was made for her. He was perfect.

Although he never really agreed with most of her ideas, he'd still support them, she loved that. Most of all, she loved how strong his opinion's were compared to her's, they might clash at times-but she loved that- Poppy loved that they were different. Because no matter how far apart they were in interests, they couldn't be closer from the love they felt in the space between.

Branch was taking Poppy all in, both motionless and speechless, allowing her to moniter his vulnerable form  
He was looking down to avoid her pink gaze.

"You know, I think that was the sexiest damned thing I've ever seen," Poppy said as she lowered herself to lay on Branch, shifting her weight on him, beginning to pull off her unclipped bra from her shoulders.

Branch has died and been resurrected again and again, what was this? Like the 32nd time in the span of an hour???  
He tilted his resting head upward to the ceiling, his chin facing Poppy's gaze.  
As she lowered her soft flesh back onto Branch's form, he let out a few shaky sighs.  
This was too much for Branch. He felt every curve, every crevice of Poppy's body. The squish of their tummies, the swell of her chest onto his, her whispy hair trailing her shoulders down onto his own.  
Nothing was needed to be seen to re-engage a fire that began brewing in Branch, once again.  
Poppy's hard nipples lightly grazed at his chest before completely puddling at his skin.

His cock twitched.

Okay, twitched was an understatement, by "twitched" he meant- his member somehow fully re-hardened and lightly tapped at the space between Poppy's sprawled legs.

Branch was wide eyed, still staring at the ceiling, puffed cheeks trying to contain any lusty reaction he had buried deep inside him- this was fucking embarassing.

"Oh!" Poppy yelped, looking back onto the view of a familiar tip just behind the rise of her cheeks.  
She arose from her comfy spot on Branch into a sitting position beside him.  
"Guess this is a little unfair, huh? Sorry about that pal, it's my turn to take off the trousers!" Poppy chimed

Branch-forgetting her full exposure- postured up to a sitting position and snapped his gaze to meet hers.

"Ah, fuck! Sorry!" Practically almost having yelled in response, shielding his face with a shaky hand.

Poppy giggled in response, a buttery, sweet giggle that made Branch's cholesterol rise.

"Branch, you can look at me, I..." Poppy paused as she brought her hand up to his, gently pulling it below his face, onto the mattress below.

"Look at me." She pleaded

Branch took a moment or two, scrunching his eyes, before slowly turning his head toward her, opening his eyes to look at her own.

"Branch!" She clasped his cheeks with both her hands, startling him.  
"AH-Poppy!" He was left wide eyed, wild heat radiating from his face.

"For sweet's sake, LOOK AT MY BOOBS!" Poppy rotated Branch's head downward to face her chest, locking her hands at the sides of his face to enable a total lockdown.   
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Branch winces his eyes closed in embarassment, but to no avail, Poppy stretched his eyes open to take a full-on glimpse of her golden cupcakes.  
Now wide eyed, being forcefully faced at her chest, he starts to squirm.  
"Okay, okAy, OKAY!" He yanks Poppy's hands from his face in a fit of embarassment, being restrained was uncomfortable for Branch..... but he didn't hate it.

"What? Are my sprinkled jugs not good enough??" She quails

Branch groans and brings his pair of hands to cover his boiling face.

"Oh my god Poppy, your what-?" 

"You know! My sprinkled jugs, my hidden cookie jars, my raspberry jelly donuts, the sli-" 

"Those are literally the worst metaphors I can't-" Branch cringed, painfully tearing his shielding hands from his face onto the cool mattress.  
"You got a problem with em, Branch? Look, I know they're not the biggest, but they're mine and-" She cups her breast and pushes them upward  
"they love you!" 

With another scrunch of his eyebrows creeping at his face, Branch couldn't help but stare at her cupped chest, but quickly reverts his gaze toward something else in his room.  
He takes a long, shaky sigh.

  
"I..... I love them, too." He manages to speak just above a whisper.

  
"Poppy?" He shifts his body so that he's facing her entirely, arm shielding his chest.

"Yes?" 

"I love you, too." 

**Author's Note:**

> My first, and certainly not the last broppy fic, hope you like it! ;)


End file.
